Cards, Clothes and a Little Fun!
by iluvdarts
Summary: Here is a story that came to me the other day. what happens when you put alcohol and cards together? this story contains FEMSLASH. dont like, dont read...it also contains the mention of a greg/nick relationship. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

-1**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, I HAVE JUST BORROWED THEM FOR MY OWN PLEASURE BUT I'LL RETURN THEM UNHARMED SOON. THERE IS NO PROFIT TO BE MADE HERE SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.**

A/N: This is just a short story that came into my head as a interruption from writing my other stories. I just had to get it out so that I could continue what I was doing. I just happened to be watching the poker on TV when this idea hit me. I was reminded of the time I played at a house warming party. This story contains FEMSLASH, if this offends you please don't read it!

Cards, Clothes and a little fun!

CPOV

It had been a hard week for all of us so we took the chance to wind down by going out for a few drinks. Everyone was there including Brass, Grissom and Sara, who usually avoided the social gatherings. As the night wore on and the bars started to get really busy I invited everyone back to my place to carry on drinking. Grissom and Brass left at this point and went home to bed but surprisingly Sara stayed with us. Once back at mine we all settled down comfortably with our alcohol and talked about everything except work. It wasn't long before it was suggested that we should all play a game. It was Nick that suggested that we should play poker. It was agreed that the winner would be able to give their paperwork over to the loser for a whole fortnight. As we all hate doing paperwork the challenge was on. The alcohol kept flowing and our playing became more erratic. I couldn't help but notice that Sara was doing exceptionally well. We took a break whilst Sophia and Warrick made a run to the nearby convenience store to get more booze.

Whilst the two of them were out I noticed that Greg and Nick had disappeared somewhere and I chuckled to myself.

"What you laughing at?" asked Sara

"Just the fact that Nick and Greg seemed to have disappeared" I replied

"oh that" she said "they're probably smooching outside"

I looked at her shocked. I knew that I suspected that there was something between them but I never thought that they were actually together.

"what do you mean?" I asked

"didn't you know?" she said "they've been going out for 6 months"

"wow" I replied "I knew that there was something but….wow"

Now it was Sara's turn to chuckle.

"was I the only one that figured it out when they started dating?" she asked "and they call me the anti-social one"

She went of in hysterics at this point. It was at this time that Warrick and Sophia came back from the shop and demanded to know what was so funny.

I told them about Nick and Greg and they were as shocked as I was. This only caused Sara to laugh more. When Nick and Greg came back and found Sara in hysterics and the rest looking shocked they figured out what had been going on.

Sara turned to them and clarified this point

"can you believe that they still had no clue about the two of you" she said laughing "and it's been 6 months"

"well I guess congratulations are in order" I said stepping forward and pulling them into a hug. Warrick and Sophia were quick in following me in their congratulations.

I took the alcohol into the kitchen with Sara's help and started putting some of it away in the fridge.

"you don't have a problem with the two of them being together?" asked Sara

"no" I replied "why would I? I think it's great that they've found love with each other"

"that's good then" she replied

"what's it like not having Greg crush after you anymore?" I asked

"it's a relief really" she replied "I mean he would never have a chance with me anyways, he's Soooooo not my type, but it also means that I can tease the hell out of him instead"

"so what is your type?" I asked, intrigued to find out some information about the elusive Sara Sidle.

"someone a little older, who's smart and sexy and has respect for others" she replied

"Grissom then" I replied with a smirk

"EWWWWWWW" replied Sara violently shaking her head "when are people going to learn that there is absolutely nothing between Grissom and I?"

I had to chuckle at her response but when I asked more about who it was that she liked she just refused to answer, though she did have a smirk on her face.

Left alone in the kitchen I pondered on the person that Sara was. She had been working with us for 3 years now, yet I still knew little about her. Sure we had not started off on the right foot but in the last few months things were better between us. I shook my head and grabbed some beers and went back into the living room and handed them round. We soon settled back down to our poker game.

Having not noticed what had been going on between Greg and Nick I decided to play closer attention to Sara to see if I could see any attraction between her and anyone else.

A short while later we had another 'toilet break' as Greg called it and I went and brought more beers in from the kitchen.

SPOV

I took advantage of the break to drag Greg outside whilst I had a smoke so that we could talk. Despite everything Greg was my closet friend and confidant. He knew more about me than anyone and I knew that he could be trusted not to tell anyone anything about me.

"so Greg" I said "our plan of telling them worked"

"I still cant believe that they hadn't worked it out on their own" he replied "and they call themselves investigators!"

We both chuckled over this.

"well missy" he said "what about you? Are you going to say anything?"

"I don't know" I replied "I dropped a few hints earlier about who my type was and she thought I was talking about Grissom of all people"

I shuddered at the thought.

"I'm sure that you have intrigued her now" he replied "after not knowing about Nick and I, I'm sure that she wont want to be the last to know about you"

"I have seen her glancing at me as if she's trying to figure something out" I said "but what if she does find out and she doesn't like the answer?"

"what do you mean?" he asked

"well, she may not like the fact that I like another woman" I said

"if she doesn't have a problem with Nick and I then she wont have a problem with you liking women" he stated

"that's all very well but how do you tell a female work colleague, and a straight one at that, that you are in love with them?" I said

"she's not straight" he replied

"WHAT!!!" I said shocked

"Nick and I bumped into Nancy the other day and we were just chatting and she happened to mention that Catherine's best relationships had been with women, that they had always treated her better than the men." he said

"how did that come up?" I asked

"oh, well we were talking about Nick and I being together and about gay relationships and she was saying that though she had never tried it Catherine had" he replied

"well, that is some news" I said "it still doesn't mean that she will like me back"

"Sara, you are the most loving, kind and thoughtful person I know, not to mention beautiful" he said "how could she not want you"

I blushed at the attention that greg was giving to me.

"I just couldn't stand to lose the friendship that we have because of my feelings" I said

"trust me" he relied "take a chance and I'm sure that you'll be surprised with the results. didn't you tell me the same thing before I got with Nick"

"that I did" I replied with a smile

"I've got an idea" he said "what about changing poker to strip poker?"

"and what would that achieve?" I asked

"well, for starters you'll be able to check out catherine" he replied with a smirk "and you'll be able to see if she is checking you out"

"come on the greggo" I said putting out my cigarette "lets go drop your plan onto the others"

We made our way back inside and once again everyone settled into the living room.

Greg dropped his bomb of strip poker and everyone was drunk enough to agree.

CPOV

I wonder what Greg and Sara were talking about. I knew that they were quite close and I found myself feeling quite jealous that someone knew things about the elusive Sara. I was quite sure that Greg would know who it was that Sara liked but I also knew that he wouldn't tell me even if I threatened him.

I thought back to my own past and the feelings that I have been trying to bury of late. It wouldn't be the first time that I had fancied a woman. I had been with plenty of them in the past. But I knew that Sara was straight and there was no way that I was going to ruin the friendship that was starting between us by telling her about my feelings. Besides it was obvious that she already liked someone from what she was saying earlier.

I thought about this idea of Greg's to play strip poker. It wasn't my favourite thing to do but as it would give me a chance to see Sara with less clothes on I was all for it.

As we were playing and more alcohol was flowing there wasn't anyone who hadn't not removed any of their clothing. Of course the first things to go were shoes, socks and jumpers but no-one was playing so bad as to have lost all their clothing yet. I lost the next round and unfortunately had to remove my shirt, with only my bra covering me up top. I could feel eyes staring at me and when I looked up with a smirk on my face and the guys looked away blushing. I turned my head slightly and caught Sara still staring at me, obviously running her eyes over my body. When her eyes looked into mine, she winked at me and then looked away. I sat there with a confused look on my face at the blatant flirting that Sara was doing.

Could it be that she wasn't as straight as I thought she was or was it just the alcohol talking?

I didn't think much more of it as I concentrated on the game. I couldn't really afford to lose many more rounds as I had little clothing left on. Luckily for me the guys were starting to get really drunk at this point and started losing badly. By the time the next break came round. All 3 guys were down to boxers and Sophia was as equally dressed as me. Sara somehow still had her trousers, shirt and socks on. I really needed to know her secret to being so good at poker. It wasn't as if she hadn't been drinking. She had matched the guys bottle for bottle, yet she didn't seem to be as drunk as they were.

Sara disappeared off with Greg again during the break and when she sat down she seemed to be thinking about something. Whatever it was it certainly effected her game. She lost the next 2 games, therefore resulting in the loss of her socks. However when she lost the next game I managed to catch the wink that she sent to Greg. Maybe she was losing on purpose.

All eyes were on hers as she slowly and, as it seemed to me, seductively removed her shirt revealing the black lacy bra beneath it. I couldn't keep my eyes off her body and when I looked up I could see her smirking at me. She leaned towards me, incidentally giving me a better view of her cleavage and whispered in my ear.

"like what you see?" she said huskily.

She didn't give me a chance to answer before she decided that it was time for another break. I sat there in shock before deciding that I really needed to smoke. I had quit many years before but right now I could do with one. On my way outside I bumped into Greg coming back in. he just grinned at me as I passed him. I saw Sara outside smoking leisurely, leaning against the wall staring up at the stars. She turned towards me as she heard my footsteps on the path.

"hey" she said

"hey yourself" I replied "good job its not cold"

Although I had put my shirt back on before I came out Sara hadn't. she looked down at this point and chuckled.

"oops" she said "knew I forgot something"

Maybe she was a little drunker than I had previously thought.

I walked over to her, stepping into her comfort zone and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"well, I really love the view" I said seductively before pinching her cigarette and moving away.

She just chuckled lightly at my actions and took another cigarette out of her packet and lit it.

"cath" she said

"yes" I replied

"can I ask you something?" she asked

I turned towards her and I could see the seriousness on her face.

"sure" I replied, gesturing over to the small table and chairs for us to sit down at. We sat down next to each other and finished our cigarettes in silence before she started talking.

"its just….I….but…..its…" she said staring down at her hands, struggling to find the words.

I took hold of her hands in encouragement and when she looked up I gave her a small smile.

"you can ask me anything Sara" I said

"do you like me?" she asked

"of course I like you Sara" I replied

"no, I mean LIKE me?" she asked

I realised what she was going on about at this point. Should I tell her the truth or would it scare her away. Had I given off any signals that belayed my feelings and was she trying to let me down gently. As we had been flirting for most of the night I decided that the truth needed to come out.

"yes Sara" I said seriously "I like you"

She looked into my eyes at this point to see how serious I was. She must have seen something that she liked in my eyes as she smiled at me.

"Cath" she said "I've liked you for a while but I've never thought that you would be interested in me" she looked away from me as if she was ashamed of herself.

"Sara" I said lifting her face up so I could look in her eyes "I have wanted to say something to you for quite some time but I thought that you were straight."

"I've never liked men" she said, laughing lightly

"what made you decide to talk to me today?" I asked

"well Greg said that Nancy said that you've dated women before" she replied "so I decided to take a chance…plus the alcohol has made me more confident"

We both laughed at this.

"well next time I see Nancy I must thank her" I replied.

I stared into Sara's eyes and slowly moved closer to her, giving her the time to move away if she wished. As my lips touched hers my eyes closed and I took in the sensation of her lips on mine. The kiss was sweet and sensual as all first kisses should be. As we moved apart the smile on her face matched the one on mine.

"wow" she said

"wow indeed" I replied

She pulled me into a hug, placing a light kiss on the top of my head.

"where do we go from here?" I asked

"well I was hoping to take you out sometime" she replied

"I'd love that" I said

We kissed lightly again before we moved away from each other slightly

"come on" she said taking my hand "the others will send out a search party if we don't get back inside"

Once we were settled down again we resumed our game. I couldn't help grinning at the looks that Sara kept sending my way. It was blatantly obvious that the two of us were flirting with each other but for now it seemed like only Greg had noticed. He raised his eyebrows questioningly towards Sara who just nodded in reply. At this he grinned widely and promptly lost the next round of the game as he wasn't paying attention. Seeing as he only had his boxers to lose, he was out of the game. There was no need for him to remove them, though he did try and was shot down with a shout from the rest of us for him to keep them on!

Greg was sent to the kitchen to bring in more beers as the rest of us kept playing. Warrick and Sophia were the next to lose the remainder of their clothes, followed shortly by Nick. In the end Sara won the last round, finishing off the game in style with a royal flush!

It was at this point that everyone decided that it was time to go home. They left slowly in dribs and drabs. Sara reminded Greg on his way out of the door that she hoped he would enjoy all the paperwork that was going to come his way in the next fortnight! We both laughed at his downcast face when he heard this.

Soon there was only Sara and myself left.

I felt Sara's arms snake around my waist from behind as I shut the door.

"well that was an interesting night" she said as she placed light kisses on my neck

"it certainly was" I replied moving my neck so that she had more access

"it's a shame though" she said

"what is" I replied

"it's a shame that we agreed to be out of the game once we were down to removing our underwear" she said "although the sight of you in your panties and bra was breathtaking"

"you're not so bad yourself" I replied turning in her arms.

I leaned up and kissed her passionately, entering her mouth with my tongue. I moaned into the kiss when she moved her tongue into my mouth in response. I could feel the fire starting to burn deep within my body. I pulled away breathing heavily and I could see the passion and desire burning in her eyes.

"I want you so badly" I said "but I don't want you to think that this is just a one night thing. I want to share my whole life with you and to go out on dates with you and if that means that we need to call it a night then that's ok"

"I want all that too" she replied "but I also want you so much right now. I don't usually do this sort of thing when I first get with someone but we've known each other for years"

"stay with me" I asked

"I'd love to" she replied

With that we slowly made our way to my bedroom, kissing each other passionately along the way, crashing into everything and anything that was in the way. I knew that I would have a lot of tidying to do in the morning but right now I couldn't think about anything but Sara and the how she was making me feel right this second.

Once we reached the bedroom Sara led me backwards till I felt my knees hit the edge of the bed. She gently lay me down on the bed and came and lay next to me.

"if you're not sure we don't have to do anything" she said whilst stroking my face with her fingers "I don't want to rush you"

"I want you baby, please" I replied

**A/N2: OK! So I was originally going to make this a one-shot but it was getting really long so I decided to split it into two! I'm sorry for the cliff-hanger ending!. Please read and review! The more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter will be posted ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**DISCLAIMER IS THE SAME AS CHAPTER 1**

A/N: here is the second and final chapter for you. I hope that you will enjoy it. Please read and review! I'm sorry it has taken soooooo long to update but I wanted to make some changes to the chapter but found little time to do so…real life kinda got in the way and then when I had time to sit down and write again I lost my muse :'(…anyways here is the finished chapter for you! This chapter contains FEMSLASH so you have been warned...dont like, dont read!!

A/N2: All I can say is WOW!! Never in my whole life did I expect so many reviews!! Normally I would write a little reply to each review but in this case, in order to get the chapter up sooner for you all, I am just going to give you all a mention! So many thanks to:

**Chimp1984, probie.duck, gravitygirl143, kirky123, bound dragon, chawkchic, lfromny, smished0ne, chelsee6, csimouse, guest, aliengirla, vanilla slash.**

Also thanks to everyone who has read this story even if they haven't reviewed!!

Chapter 2

SPOV

After making sure that Catherine was comfortable with the situation I leaned over and kissed her passionately. I slowly removed the clothes that she had put back on earlier, once again taking in the sight of Catherine in her underwear. She was absolutely breathtaking.

"your so beautiful Catherine" I said before leaning down and kissing her passionately again.

I slowly started kissing down her neck stopping to suck on her pulse point. I could tell that she enjoyed that from the noises that she was making. I tried to move down lower but she brought her arms up around my head and held me to her neck. I started sucking harder before I gently bit down on the area, soothing away the pain with my tongue. Catherine let out a cry of pleasure at this point and her hips bucked up into me. I moved away grinning slightly at the mark that I had left on her neck. I kissed my way lower till I reached her chest. I took one of her breasts in my hands, massaging them slowly, avoiding the nipples. I then moved my hands so that I could reach behind her to undo her bra. I removed her bra and stared at the beauty that was in front of me. I was mesmerised with her breasts. They were perfect.

I took one of her breasts in my hand and squeezed it gently as I moved to take her other breast in my mouth. I licked around her nipple, avoiding any contact with the nub that was now sticking up. I switched to the other breast repeating the same process.

I then took her nipple into my mouth and sucked hard on it, gaining a gasp of pleasure from Catherine. I then bit down gently, causing her hips to rise of the bed again. I soothed any pain away with my tongue before switching back to the other breast to repeat the process.

By this time Catherine was almost begging me to move lower where she needed me the most.

I move back up and kiss her passionately whilst my hand makes lazy circles on her stomach, gradually moving lower. I hear her gasp as my hand reaches her nest of curls. I kiss down to her neck, as I move my hand lower, slowly dipping it into her wetness. Her hips rise of the bed as my finger touches her clit. I move my fingers in a slow circling motion on her clit causing the most wonderful sounds to come out of her mouth. I speed up my fingers to match the pace that she is setting with her hips and I know it wont be long before she reaches her climax.

I push harder on her clit with my fingers as she screams out my name in ecstasy. I allow her no time to come down as I thrust two fingers inside of her, pumping hard and fast. I can feel her tightening around my fingers as she goes over the edge again.

I slow my fingers down as she comes down. I place light kisses over her face whilst I remove my fingers from her completely.

"wow" said Catherine

I grinned widely as I realised I had managed to make Catherine speechless.

It wasn't long before Catherine regained her momentum and I found myself beneath her on the bed. The way she was touching me was unbelievable. I had never felt sensations such as this before. I lost count of the number of climaxes that I had before I finally succumbed to darkness.

CPOV

Watching Sara sleep, knowing that I had caused her to pass out during sex was a beautiful sight. I don't know why it took us so long to finally admit to one another that we were good together. I was ever so grateful to Greg for pushing Sara into talking to me. And also to Nancy for letting it slip to Greg that I liked women in the first case.

I snuggled down beside Sara, pulling the blanket over us and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I woke the next morning as I felt the sun hit my face through the open window. I found myself embraced in Sara's arms and I couldn't help smiling at the memories of the night before. Who knew that strip poker could turn out to be such a fun game.

I knew that Greg and Nick both knew that we were now together but I wondered how long it would take for the rest of the team to find out!

6 MONTHS LATER

Its been another long week. We have all been working hard on a serial child molester case. Its hit some of us more than others but we have all felt the strain. We decided that another night of fun was required. Instead of hitting the bars we decided to all come back to mine for the night. Well I say mine but the fact that Sara practically lives there I should say ours. that's the funny thing though. Nobody except Greg and Nick know that we are together. Its not that we have been hiding our relationship but more the fact that they have been completely blind to the clues. They call themselves investigators but they cant see what is right under there noses. I decided that tonight was the night that everyone was going to find out the truth. We decided that as we had the next few days off, as ecklie had a sudden development of human kindness, that we would make a whole day and night of things so everyone was coming round just before midday.

I mean I love Sara so much that I want to whole world to know!

When everyone had arrived at the house the alcohol soon began flowing. Sara and I had made sure that we had a huge stock in this time to help avoid any late night runs to the convenience store for more. It was such a lovely day that we decided that we should all lounge around outside by the pool and have a BBQ. Luckily everyone had prepared for this and had brought their swimming attire with them. Its not the first time that we have had a party by the pool. Once everyone was changed and was armed with towels we made our way outside. Warrick started up the grill whilst Grissom and Brass brought out enough drinks to keep us all going for a while. Before the fun could get started I had an announcement to make.

"can I have everyone's attention for a few minutes" I said

Everyone soon stopped what they were doing and listened.

"I just want to point out that despite the fact that you are all investigators you have all been blind to a few things"

I could see the grins on Greg, Nicks and Sara's face at this and also the looks of confusion on the rest of them.

"I guess what I am trying to say is that for the last 6 months I have been dating someone and you haven't even noticed."

"who?" asked Warrick puzzled

"actually, it's Sara" I said grabbing hold of her hand in reassurance.

They were stunned for a few seconds but soon they were all handing out their congratulations to both of us before plying us with questions.

Everyone seemed generally happy for us. As the excitement died down slightly it was time for the fun to begin. As the grill was going to take a while to get ready we decided to play a game of water polo.

It soon ended up with us all just splashing each other in the water but at least everyone was having fun. I caught Sara's eye at one point. She put her finger to her lips and pointed to Greg, who had his back to her. I knew exactly what she was going to do and I couldn't help grinning. In the next moment Sara grabbed Greg and ducked him under the water. Before he could resurface she had made her way over to me and kissed me passionately. I could hear him coughing and spluttering about getting revenge but as no-one was around him at the time he had no proof on who had done it.

After a while we all got out of the pool and lay on the sun loungers. Warrick went back to man the grill whilst Greg went and brought us some more drinks.

It was a while before I noticed that Sara and Greg had disappeared. I wasn't worried though. Over the 6 months that we had been together I had noticed that from time to time they got together and had a catch up on each others gossip. I was glad that Sara had such a good friend as Greg. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be together. I just lay down and began to tan myself whilst occasionally taking a drink of my beer.

SPOV

I was standing in the shaded area of the garden having a smoke and pondering on my thoughts. It wasn't long before Greg came and joined me.

"penny for your thoughts" he said

I smiled. Trust Greg to know that there was something on my mind.

"a penny is too cheap" I replied

"how about a dollar then" he said

I laughed at this.

"I was thinking about Catherine" I replied

"and this makes you frown because?" he asked gently

"its not like that" I replied "I love Catherine with all my heart…I was just wondering how she would react to something is all"

"oh" he replied "for a moment there I thought that you were considering breaking up with her…and after her big speech I was a little worried"

"do you think its too soon" I asked

"too soon for what?" her replied

"too soon to ask her to marry me" I stated

"wow" he replied gob smacked

"is that all you can say?" I asked

"wow…" he said again "I never thought that you were the marrying type but you are so happy together you should just go for it"

"I want to, I really do" I said "I just don't know how she will take it"

"I don't think she will say no if that is what you are worried about" he replied

"I just don't know how to go about it" I said "every time I think about doing it I get a big case of the nerves and I back down"

"Sara, Catherine loves you, everyone knows that" he said "and If her telling everyone is anything to go by she wants to spend the rest of her life with you"

"I know, I just don't think I'll ever be brave enough to ask her"

"when the time comes you will" he said with a smirk.

I could see a plan formulating in his mind and I wasn't sure that I was going to like it.

"don't say anything to her please" I begged

"give me more credit than that" he replied "you know that I wont. I'm happy for you Sara and I hope that when the big day finally arrives you will have me standing next to you waiting for her to walk down the aisle"

"of course I will Greg." I said "I wouldn't have anyone else but you with me. You're my best friend. Now lets rejoin the party before everyone wonders where we have got to"

Food and drink were in full flow for the next few hours as we all enjoyed the sunshine. Once the weather started to cool down we decided to move the party indoors.

It took a while for everyone to shower and change into more comfortable clothes but before long we were all scattered around the lounge. Even grissom and brass had decided to stay longer than they usually did.

"so what's next on the agenda" asked Catherine

"how about a game?" I replied.

Everyone was soon shouting out different games that we could play. It was soon decided upon that we should play truth or dare. I guess they had many questions that they wanted to ask about our relationship.

Knowing that things were going to get very personal over the next few hours I decided that we should bring more alcohol through.

"as it was your suggestion Nick, you go first" I said

"ok, Warrick, truth or dare?" said Nick

"truth, I guess" replied Warrick

"when did you and Sofia start dating?" asked Nick

Both Warrick and Sofia went red at this.

"a few weeks ago" replied Warrick as the colour slowly faded from his cheeks.

"Grissom, truth or dare?" asked Warrick

"I'll stick with truth for now" he replied

"has any lucky lady grabbed your attention long enough for you to consider dating her recently?"

"ummm…well…" replied Grissom "I've been thinking about asking heather out on a date" he replied

"heather?" asked Catherine "as in lady heather, dominatrix extraordinaire?"

"yes" replied Grissom

"wow" was all Catherine could say.

I myself wasn't shocked at his revelation, but then I guess that I knew Grissom better that the others did.

"ok, Catherine, truth or dare?" asked Grissom

"truth" replied Catherine instantly

"when did you and Sara hook up?" he asked

"well, it was the night we all went out 6 months ago" replied Catherine "alcohol and strip poker and a little pushing from Greg and one thing led to another and we finally admitted our feelings for each other"

She smiled at me and I leant down and placed a light kiss on her mouth.

The questions bounced around for the next few hours, mostly staying on people's love lives. Though I must admit that very few people were deciding on dares for some reason.

When it was Greg's turn to ask a question I saw him look at me with a smirk on his face. I couldn't tell what he was up to but I'm sure that any question that he was going to come up with was going to cause me untold embarrassment in one way or another.

Before he could ask anything I decided to call for a smoke break.

I quickly made my way outside and I was soon joined by Catherine. I was glad that she had joined me as I was sure that Greg would have otherwise and I didn't want to have him questioning me over our earlier conversation anymore than I could help.

"you ok baby?" asked Catherine

"yeah" I replied "just needed a break is all"

Catherine did her usual trick of pinching my cigarette, so I took another one out of the packet and lit it.

We spent the next few moments smoking and kissing each other lightly. Little was said but then again, we knew each other so well that words were not needed.

Once everyone was ready we all settled back down in the lounge and the game continued.

"So Sara" said Greg "truth or dare?"

Again he had that smirk on his face so I pondered the question for a while. I didn't know what he had planned but I guessed that I was safer with a dare.

"Dare" I replied

The smirk got bigger on his face and I suddenly thought that maybe I had made the wrong choice.

"ok" he said "I dare you to do something that you have wanted to do for a while but haven't had the courage to do"

By the look that he gave me I knew what he was talking about and I couldn't believe that he had even said that. My nerves went up ten-fold as my pulse quickened dramatically.

"ok" I gulped "I just need something first"

I quickly left the room and made my way to the bedroom.

I pulled out the box containing the ring from inside my jacket pocket and sat down on the bed. I couldn't believe I was about to do this in front of everyone but somehow it seemed right. The group downstairs was like a family to me and what better a way to celebrate than with family. I just hoped that she wouldn't say no. I heard light footsteps in the hallway and quickly hid the ring. As it was I needn't have hidden it as it was only Greg.

"I'm sorry Sara" he said ashamed "I shouldn't be pushing you like this but it seemed like a good idea at the time"

"it's ok Greg" I replied "you're right to push. If you hadn't I don't think that I would ever do this. I just hope she wont say no"

"she wont Sara" he said reassuringly "she loves you. Apart from Lindsey you are the most important person in her life"

"I hope you are right" I said "lets go do this"

We both entered the lounge and everyone stopped talking as I walked over to Catherine.

"Catherine" I said getting down on my knees in front of her and taking her hands in mine "I know that we have only been going out for 6 months but I feel like I've known you forever. You and Lindsey mean more to me than you can ever imagine. My past is not a happy one but since you came into my life things have seemed to be more than I could ever ask for. I guess what I am trying to say is I want you to be all the past, present and future that I could ever need. I love you with all my heart Catherine"

I paused here as I pulled the box out of my pocket and opened it. I heard her gasp as she saw the ring but I kept going anyway.

"Catherine" I said looking deep into her eyes "would you do me the honour of marrying me and becoming my wife"

I saw the tear fall from her eyes but she was smiling so I knew that it was a happy tear but I was still waiting nervously for her reply.

"Yes" she said "yes I will marry you"

I placed the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately as everyone around us cheered.

Once again everyone went round with their congratulations. When Greg reached us he punched me lightly in the arm before saying I told you so. I knew that Catherine knew that he had helped push me into asking her but right now we were both so happy that it didn't matter.

For some reason the game ended here, I guess that was a hard dare to try and top. The alcohol was slowly disappearing as was our guests. Its was getting late at this point and people had decided to go home.

Soon there was only Greg, Nick, Catherine and myself left. It was at this point that Lindsey came home after her aunt had dropped her off.

Greg and Nick soon said their goodbyes and it was just the three of us left.

"Lindsey" I said "can we talk to you?"

"sure" she replied

"I just wanted to say how happy I am that you have allowed me into your life so completely" I said "and I wanted you to know that I love you as if you were my own"

"I love you too Sara" she said "what's this about though? I know there is something more"

"well, I asked your mom to marry me today and she said yes" I said

"finally" said Lindsey

"huh?" I replied

"you guys are great for each other" she said "I've been waiting for this day since you first got together"

"well I'm glad that you feel that way" I said "and I just want to say that I finally have the family that I have always wanted. A loving wife and a perfect child"

With that I pulled them both into a huge hug.

Its true. This is the family that I have waited for my whole life and I was never going to let it go.

**A/N3: Well there you have it. I hope that this chapter lives up to everyone's expectations. Please review!! I'd like to know whether you enjoyed it (or not)!! Many thanks to all of you who have taken the time to read this little story! Again I'm sorry that it took so long to update!!**

**Anyways, thanks again!!**


End file.
